


Once Upon a Time in Mid-World

by debit



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debit/pseuds/debit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny crossover courtesy of the Seventh Sanctum crossover generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time in Mid-World

They find him sitting in a stone circle; dusty black clothes, sweaty dark hair, no eyes. He doesn't move as they approach, doesn't even blink, if you'll pardon the expression, when Jake makes a low, horrified sound in the back of his throat after noticing the holes.

The rest of the ka-tet halts, but Jake takes an abortive half step, like he wants to cross the perimeter of the circle. Roland's grip on his shoulder stops him.

"Hey," the eyeless man says, head cocked, mouth smiling. "Do you know where a guy can get some decent puerco pibil around here?"

*

"…and so we're on our way to the Tower," Roland finishes. "Any questions?"

"No, it makes perfect sense," Sands says. "You think I'm supposed to be part of your karass and we're all on a journey to save the world."

"Ka-tet," Roland says, but Sands has already tuned him out.

He points his face at Eddie and says, "I'm stuck in a Vonnegut novel."

"Could be worse," Eddie says.

"Do tell."

"Could be Harlan Ellison."

"If anyone makes an I Have No Eyes and I Must Do Something That Eyes Do joke, I will shoot them dead. I mean it."


End file.
